LA TIERRA DE AFKAT ¿Yami muere?
by pulgarcita
Summary: UN PEQUEEÑO FANFIC CON ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE YUGI OH, YAMI VIVE EN UN PUEBLO RODEADO DE UN BOSQUE MALDITO...ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.


Esta es una historia de un solo capitulo espero que les guste, ya que no tiene mucho que ver en si con la serie y de hecho es más un Fanfic en donde solo se utilizan algunos personajes imaginándolos en una situación asi.  
  
Atentamente Pulgarcita....  
  
LA TIERRA DE AFKAT  
  
En ese lugar rodeado por una increíble bruma, en la cual nadie pisa, nadie va, nadie la poblad, puesto que para el pueblo de Zec, el que de manera increíble esta apunta de tener el conflicto más grande de todos sus tiempos por lo que lucharían con algo que no esta a su alcance puesto que este lugar esta habitado por lo que ellos nunca podrían dominar.  
  
-Era un día como los demás yo estaba como siempre ayudando a papa el que fuera el líder del ejercito en el palacio mi trabajo es muy siempre pues la mayor parte del tiempo estoy observando-"oye tu y mi comida maldito escuincle". -bueno hoy no es uno de esos días pues me toco ayudar en la taberna, un momento hay viene Papa.  
  
–Escucha Yami ve a casa con tu madre y dile que llegare algo tarde esta noche y nada de ir a jugar Afkat pues ya esta obscureciendo, bueno ve.  
  
–Esta bien papá ya me voy.  
  
–Té cuidas.  
  
- Si, bueno pero es que mi valor es tan grande que hay algo que me llama la atención de ese lugar como siempre en el pueblo todos tienen miedo de tumbar la tierra de Afkat nadie a llegado hasta el limite la semana pasada encontraron a doce cabezas de niños cerca de aquí, bueno siempre he querido ver a las bestias de afkat por lo regular solo se ven esas aves a las cuales tienen ojos del color del fuego y dicen que solo atacan alas mujeres de hermosa voz picoteándola hasta que muere, bueno no creo eso.....  
  
–Hola Yami, de regreso tan pronto.  
  
–Si, señora Hill, hoy papá me mando temprano a casa.  
  
- Bueno toma ten unas manzanas daselas a tu madre, adiós.  
  
- Hasta luego señora Hill, gracias. OH no a mama se le volvió a escapar Derec y a ese perro tonto solo le gusta meterse en problemas, en un momento lo buscare.  
  
-"Yami" eres tú Yami.  
  
-Si mama estoy aquí mira la señora Hill te manda unas manzanas, aquí están en la mesa es que derec se volvió a escapar.  
  
-No puedo creerlo lo ate muy bien esta tarde.  
  
-Mama no te preocupes yo iré a buscarlo. -Bueno si crees que se metió en el bosque de afkat. Tu no te metas solo, me oíste Yami tú solo no.  
  
- Esta bien mama no iré de todas maneras ya esta obscureciendo.  
  
- No-te tardes.  
  
-Si, ahora por donde empiezo a buscar estará en el patio de Ryou echare un vistazo, pues no puedo creer que a mis 16 años todavía no tengo mi espada ni mi armadura de aprendiz, seguramente con ella podría a buscar a ese perro en el mismísimo bosque de afkat. "Dereeeeeec donde te metiste, dereeeeec.  
  
-Hola Yami, que haces por acá.  
  
-Pues como tantas veces buscando a Derec, no lo has visto por aquí.  
  
- No lo he visto, oye Ziet hablando de otra cosa no has escuchado a tú padre que en el bosque se encuentra una de las armas más poderosas de todo este imperio, pues dicen que pertenece a una de las criaturas de la región de afkat, también dicen que la criatura tiene mucha inteligencia y se comunica con las demás Criaturas, y mi papá dice que el rey Bakura esta planeando que su armada se introduzca en el bosque y mate a la bestia de la que tanto tienen miedo y es por eso que ya abrieron bastantes escuelas de aprendiz de espadachín.  
  
- Si eso si lo sabia pues papá ya me inscribió aunque mamá no quiere que aprenda por todo ese riesgo que corre papá, bueno no te da miedo vivir tan cerca del bosque.  
  
- Pues no que puede pasar.  
  
- Oye mira ese no es derec.  
  
- Si, si es vamos rápido, OH no esta entrando al bosque.  
  
- Oye entremos o se te va a escapar otra vez ese perro.  
  
-No espera un momento no hay que entrar ahí Ryou es peligroso, y si nos atacan los bodjex sabes que a esas bestias les gusta la carne humana.  
  
- Si lo sé pero como es que tienes miedo Yami, el hijo de un capitán no puede tener miedo.  
  
- Tienes razón vamos rápido  
  
Los dos jóvenes se adentraron y se adentraron hasta que ya no veían la salida pues mientras se adentraban se oían asidos, pasos y una serie de sonidos extraños que pondrían a cualquiera a sudar en frió pues una vez entrando ahí no se oía nada del exterior mientras tanto los dos niños empezaron a tener miedo.  
  
- Oye Ryou ya vámonos de todas maneras derec se sabe cuidar muy bien.  
  
- Esta bien Yami, espera ¿qué es eso?.  
  
- Que, oíste Ryou mejor corramos.  
  
- Mejor vámonos ya.  
  
Pero al correr los jóvenes calentaron la sangre de su cuerpo y las edex una especie de lobo con cola de serpiente y un osico con los dientes más afilados que una de las mejores espadas ya que sus latidos aumentan cada paso que dan y no tarda los edex para sentirlos y una manada de estos se sueltan tras de ellos.  
  
- Mira Ryou son edex y son cinco míralos nos siguen cometimos un grave error al entrar aquí corre más rápido.  
  
- Si pero a donde nos dirigimos solo hay dos caminos por cual.  
  
- Por aquí corre creo que no falta mucho para la salida.  
  
Pero como siempre ocurre lo inesperado Ryou tropieza con una raíz de un árbol mientras que Yami lo ayuda son alcanzados por los edex, y el que Iba hasta delante logra arrancarle un brazo a Ryou, frente A los ojos de Yami, el cual por momentos pierde el conocimiento ante los gritos y el sufrimiento de su amigo, pero como un milagro Yami recobra el conocimiento sacando un pequeño puñal de su bolsillo y sin pensar lo entierra dentro de la frente del feroz edex , mientras levanta a Ryou que por el dolor casi esta apunto de perder el conocimiento por el terrible dolor y la perdida de sangre, mientras que Yami observa la salida del bosque dice.  
  
- Oye Ryou mira ahí esta la salida tú corre lo más rápido que puedas, mientras yo los distraigo.  
  
- Si esta bien.  
  
- ¡Corre ahora!  
  
Mientras Yami corre de los edex se separa cada vez mas de la salida mientras que Ryou logra salir y al llegar a su casa comenta rápidamente a sus padres mientras que es atendido de la fuerte herida, el padre de Ryou se dirige rápidamente hacia la taberna en donde se encuentra Maximilian el padre de Yami que deprisa corre al palacio donde el rey Bakura le concede el permiso de entrar al bosque con instrucciones de desaparecer el bosque así que sale el inteligente capitán hacia donde se encuentra su hijo, el cual sale con 675 hombres bien Armados y 50 caballos.  
  
Mientras tanto de regreso en el bosque Yami se había logrado esconder en donde hay un desnivel y cae hacia un lugar muy extraño algo que al parecer es un centro ceremonial, una luz le destella en sus ojos y cuando logra ver nuevamente esa luz era una espada que al parecer esta adornada con un tipo de escamilla de dragón y un cristal muy brillante mientras Yami la contempla.  
  
En el pueblo.  
  
- Vamos muévanse ustedes los de las antorchas después de tanto tiempo vamos a descubrir lo que hay en ese maldito bosque hoy se declarara la muerte de todas esas malditas bestias, escuadrón de ataque listos en todo momento formaciones pre-hechas artilleros en una fila vamos Tristan equipa a los caballos ahora.  
  
- Sí a la orden capitán.  
  
- Hoy acabare con el único defecto del pueblo de Zec por mi honra y por la vida de mi hijo quién a caído en las garras de ese maldito bosque. Bien tropas en marcha.  
  
Las tropas de Maximilian caminaban rumbo al bosque en el pueblo se les juntaron una mas de obreros dispuestos a ayudar armados con antorchas, machetes, trinches y varios instrumentos de obraría.  
  
De regreso con Yami  
  
- Espera que es eso es una espada era cierto lo que me dijo Ryou sobre que alguien había dejado una espada o una arma Será de verdad una arma muy temida o solo será una arma ordinaria pero su mano es enorme y lo que hay a un metro de distancia de esa espada esta totalmente muerto deberé tomarla.  
  
En ese lugar se escuchaban voces que le decían vamos tómala, tómala siente su poder, tómala Yami al escuchar es despertó su curiosidad se acerco a ella al agacharse y voltear noto que estaba rodeado de diferentes tipos de bestias, en momento se encorvo y tomando la espada entre sus brazos, oye una voz acompañada de una escalofriante risa  
  
- Estúpido ahora eres mío.  
  
Y en instantes Yami se empezó a posesionar por el poder de la espada que tenia en su poder cambiando sus ojos de color rojo con brillos grises y rodeándolo por todo el cuerpo una especie de carne como entre musculada llena de venas con un aspecto rojizo y de color medio rojo haciéndolo crecer hasta por casi tres metros el cual se estaba convirtiendo en un espectro increíblemente poderoso el cual estaba sacando de su propio cuerpo una especie de armadura como de hueso pues era blanca y le cubría al cuerpo de manera imponente este era nada mas que el temido Marik el monstruo infernal que hace unos 500,000 años había estado apunto de conquistar el mundo humano con su ejercito de monstruos su libertad se la debía al corazón puro de Yami.  
  
Imponente y junto a la terrible transformaciones se levantaba el castillo de Marik de un tipo carbón empezó a frotar del suelo era simplemente un castillo bestial.  
  
- Ha después de tanto tiempo de estar Condenado a esa maldita espada por fin liberare a todo el planeta de esos humanos y reinara mi especie diabólica, mi primer paso será formar mi ejercito solo necesito algo de mi saliva salgan ya ejercito de devils. De su sola saliva maldita crecieron cientos de espectros con garras muy afiladas de rapidez impresionante y con sus incisivos bien desarrollados.  
  
Mientras que a lo lejos las tropas de Maximilian se preguntaban que era esa especie de castillo de penumbra que se observaba que llenaba de terror a sus tropas pero el rey Bakura al observar lo sucedido ya lo sabia lo que estaba pasando y también sabia quien era el causante de lo que estaba pasando puesto que su familia había estado creando herederos para algo así pues hace 500,000 años su familia junto con pueblos cercanos habían unido fuerzas para derrotar al malvado Marik pues solo hubo una forma de derrotarlo la cual era con una espada de oro la cual había sido bañada con sangre de 100 bebes de los cuales sus madres habían sido denominadas diosas, la misma espada que momentos antes Había tomado Yami; Había sido entregada a la dinastía Midas quien el ultimo encargado de seguir vigilando en esta ocasión estaba solo pues nunca esperaba esto, jamás le preocupo prepararse para algo asi, sin embargo como el mismo estaba apunto de decirlo  
  
- Yo soy el encargado de derrocar al mal y de regresar al mundo la paz eterna estoy listo para enfrentarte Marik pues no hay nadie mas que yo para lograrlo "así que sin ningún tipo de temor el rey Bakura se vistió de su lujosa armadura la cual era de una combinación de metales y montando su caballo se dirigió al castillo de Marik."  
  
El rey Bakura iba a toda velocidad a enfrentar el mal personificado en aquel terrible monstruo en lo que Maximilian y sus tropas se preparaban también para la lucha.  
  
- Capitán Maximilian que hacemos.  
  
- Bien para empezar quiero a 35 hombres de el lado derecho y otros 35 del lado izquierdo con sus antorchas, quiero que se metan al bosque y empiecen a quemar por adentro para abrir camino si ven bestias mátenlas sin temor, pues allá a dentro esta mi hijo y lo voy a rescatar.  
  
Mientras en el temible castillo de Marik.  
  
- Haaaaaaaaaaa huelo a carne humana esos imbeciles creen poder hacer algo bien es hora de empezar con nuestra pequeña riña espero pueda matar a muchos humanos, ahora que se abran los ríos de terror esos ríos de sangre para darle sabor a la guerra.  
  
En lo que el capitán Maximilian se adentraba al bosque las infernales bestias de Marik empezaban a matar poco a poco a su ejercito estas bestias tenían una gran velocidad arrancaban las cabezas de sus oponentes pero esto no detuvo a Maximilian puesto que este aun guardaba la esperanza de salvar a su hijo.  
  
- Joey que esta sucediendo.  
  
- Capitán hay diferentes tipos de animales estos son de parecido humano  
  
- Maldición que esta pasando.  
  
- ¿Cómo va la situación?  
  
- Parece que mal mi lord son demasiadas bestias es imposible.  
  
- Mire capitán esto que le voy a decir va muy en serio estamos luchando contra la reencarnación del mal y puede que su hijo sea el que lo libero pues este maldito estaba encerrado en una espada por mis antepasados y solo puede ser liberado si estocada por alguien de corazón puro.  
  
- Entonces ¿Donde esta mi hijo?.  
  
- No lo se pero puede que ya lo tenga en su poder.  
  
Pero en un instante se hace notar Marik el cual dice a Bakura.  
  
- Vaya tomare esto como un recibimiento, estúpidos.  
  
- Bien ejercito listos para atacar a ese maldito animal. "dijo Maximilian enfurecido"  
  
- Animal no soy un animal pero me halagas.  
  
- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo maldito?  
  
- Tú hijo esta muy bien ¡OH! Pero que veo un maldito heredero de la dinastía midas pero no me derrotaras nadie lo hará porque ahora mi poder es más fuerte que antes.  
  
Así empieza una de las más feroces luchas en las que no tarda mucho tiempo para que empiece el derramamiento de sangre por ambos lados el rey Bakura desenfundando la espada se enfrenta a Marik luchando incansablemente pues Marik con su monstruoso tamaño parecía ganar.  
  
- Vamos eso es todo maldito bastardo, pero falta los juegos artificiales.  
  
Empiezan del suelo a frotar ríos de lava incendiando todo a su alrededor inclusive el mismo pueblo en donde Cecilia la madre Yami llorando y rezando por el bienestar de su familia se mantiene a distancia junto con el pueblo de la disputa, mientras los ríos de lava consumían el pueblo.  
  
Marik y el rey Bakura continuaban con su disputa que por leves momento parecía llegar a un final donde todo indicaba el triunfo de Marik pues los intentos del rey Bakura por enterrar su espada en el corazón de Marik se volvían cada vez más inútiles y solo logro lastimarle una pierna.  
  
- Eso es todo Bakura creí que eras un experto.  
  
- Maldición parece que mi entrenamiento no sirvió pues uno no-solo aprende de teoría sino también de practica y yo no la tuve.  
  
- Parece que esta decidido Bakura tú pierdes y yo gano.  
  
En un descuido Maximilian atraviesa él estomago de Marik con una daga pero este no sufre ningún tipo de dolor y golpea al padre de Yami totalmente furioso al ver lo que sucedió frenético toma a Bakura del cuello y despedazándolo da fin a su vida.  
  
Haciendo que se sienta el temor que corre por todos los soldados como si todo se detuviera a observar esto Maximilian tomando su espada y de un fuerte golpe corta un pie de Marik este sin su extremidad cae al suelo, un casi derrotado Maximilian toma la espada de Bakura la cual ya había sido bañada con la sangra de todos aquellos bebes que seria la encargada de terminar con Marik, al sentir el enorme poder que rodea a Maximilian.  
  
Marik toma la forma del hijo de Aquel hombre para debilitar el poder que tenia, el pobre Maximilian al ver esto siente una gran nostalgia en su corazón pero encaja la espada en el corazón de su hijo quien con las lagrimas derramadas y corriendo por el filo de la espada al llegar al corazón de su hijo Yami el cual retoma su personalidad y sonriendo la agradece a su papá y a la vez pide perdón a su padre por no haberlo obedecido al cerrar los ojos Yami.  
  
El castillo y las bestias que acompañaban a Marik se desvanecen y dejando solo la espada que con tanto sufrimiento y la cual estaba llena de odio, angustia, terror y maldad seria destruida en aquellos ríos de sangre y valor que en ese momento pasaban por ahí por que la historia de un valeroso Padre sería contada por una eternidad ya que este sufrió la perdida de lo más valioso de su vida su hijo Yami, quien nunca tuvo miedo cuando lo debería de tener y así el mal seria dominado.  
  
En la lejanía del bosque un pequeño niño llamado Yugi esperaba su turno pues era él la verdadera maldad esa maldad que ahora se encontraba encerrada pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.  
  
Fin..................  
  
Espero sus comentarios, para este fanfic y ojala que puedan leer mi otra fanfic que se llama el intento.  
  
REWIEW POR FAVOR. 


End file.
